


it was a dangerous sea (but now everything has come to be)

by redretroconverse



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romanticness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redretroconverse/pseuds/redretroconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire doesn't believe him. Everything about him has always wrecked through her life like a tsunami, and she is determined never to let the sea calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was a dangerous sea (but now everything has come to be)

He was lying. He had to be. He was a liar, a murderer, and the fact that everyone else was ignoring it didn’t mean she had to. He could apologize all he wanted to, but she was not having any of it.

In fact, it was only on the day he saved Micah Sanders that she allowed herself to entertain the possibility that he had changed. She knew he knew what she was thinking because he turned sharply to face her, still dripping wet from plunging into the water and looked at her with such hope in his eyes that she had to turn away. She made it a point not to speak to him at all that week. There was only so much ‘Gabriel’ she could deal with at a time.

That was of course, about the time he started being well… Active, about her. He brought her coffee in the mornings (it always looked innocuous because he brought coffee for everyone), started smiling at her (only her), and started talking to her. At first she didn’t say much. She’d just make the most obvious, elementary statements. But, he was an interesting guy, and after a while she started the conversations. He smiled then too. She didn’t turn away when he did, those times.

She didn’t consider him… Romantically, until the night he saved her father. He hated Noah, that much was certain, even after his reformation. This was made obvious by the sharp quips and the pointed looks. Noah’s death wouldn’t have been put on him, but he’d saved the man anyway. He’d stood there again, in front of her while she helped pick small pieces of shrapnel out of his chest, and he’d looked down at her again, his eyes tired and dark and she’d finally let herself think of him as ‘attractive’. After that she smiled at him, and he was the one who smiled back.

The last first she could remember was that time they were stuck in Budapest, defusing some kind of earthquake bomb and she’d somehow managed to pull out the correct wire. They’d stood there, looking at each other for ages, and then he’d asked her; “So, what does it feel like to be a hero?”

"I’m not a hero."

She’d grown uncomfortable with the term ages ago. Peter was the hero, her father was the hero, even Gabriel was a hero. She was Claire, ‘catalyst girl’.

"Peter told me what to do, how to defuse the bomb."

"I wasn’t talking about the bomb." He’d said quietly. She had just looked at him for a minute, really confused until he laughed.

"I was talking about me." He said, and he reached out to stroke a delicate line down her face. It was the first time he’d touched her - and she stared up at him, awed at the tingles that flew across her skin. And then she’d leaned up, very slowly, and she kissed him. And when his arms encircled her hips, she felt like the storm called Sylar was over.


End file.
